Gotham's Finest
by T-Bone14
Summary: AU. Officer Grayson is investigating the underground crime Mafia, who's targeting the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Mr. Tim Wayne. With Wayne and Father Todd's help, Grayson is gonna have to try and take down the biggest crime boss in Gotham. One-Shot for now. Tell me if you want more and I'll try.


"Officer Grayson, may I have a word?"

Grayson turned to the young voice belonging to the CEO of Wayne Enterprise. Grayson sent a small smile to the business man.

"Of course Mr. Wayne. I wouldn't have much of an investigation without ya." Grayson greeted the CEO warmly as they shook hands.

"Please, just call me Wayne. With the amount of time we've spent together the last few months, I think we can drop the formalities." Wayne corrected. Grayson just nodded and took a seat in the empty chair in front of Wayne's desk.

"So Wayne, what is it you want to talk about. Has the mob contacted you again? Has He been sending you threats about the inheritance?"

Wayne sat in the extravagant leather seat behind the desk, tightening his tie and fixing his cufflinks.

"No, they have gone underground again. They have been laying low ever since the news published the investigation. It's a shame how press always needs the next hot story, and every time they try to 'help' bring down organized crime, they end up telling the Mafia everything we know."

"I see. Then what is it you need Wayne?" Grayson questioned, hoping Wayne would spit out whatever he wanted to say.

"I just wanted to advise to visit Father Todd in the Gotham City Cathedral. Father Todd is my spiritual advisor. Has been for many years. I think you should pay him a visit."

"I'm sorry Wayne, but I've never been a real, _religious_ man." Grayson confided. Wayne let out a small chuckle. Before leaning close to Grayson.

"Neither have I."

…

The cop car rolled to a stop in front of the old Cathedral. A sigh escaped Grayson's mouth as he looked at the poor building missing half of its windows.

"Whoever decided to put a place of worship in this town must've been a real dumbass." Grayson mumbled as he stepped up the grime and filth covered stairs to the building.

Inside, there were two or three people praying near the Alter, while a few homeless men slept in the various pews. Grayson clicked his boots slowly on the glossed floors. He looked around, trying to find where this 'Father Todd' could be.

He hadn't been in a church for years, much less the famous Gotham City Cathedral. While Grayson wasn't one to believe the rumors of the city, when he learned his partner was killed while praying, he never wanted to step foot in the church.

"Hello Officer. Are you here for a confession?"

Grayson whipped around as he was jolted out of his daze. A man in a traditional priest outfit was standing behind him, holding a red rosary with one hand a bible in the other. His black hair had a streak of gray running straight through the middle, probably from the stress of having a cathedral in one of the worst neighborhoods of Gotham.

"Um, are you Father Todd?" Grayson asked wearily. He wasn't expecting someone so…young, to be a priest.

"Yes my son. Are you here for a confession? I've seen a lot of police men come in here looking to repent for their sins."

"Sorry sir, I'm not here because of my sins. I'm Officer Grayson. I just wanted to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

"Of course. Anything to help the fine officers of our town. Why don't we go the confession room? It will be a little more private."

Todd led him into a small room with two chairs and a screen. Todd slid the screen to the side, giving Officer Grayson his attention.

"I hear you're Mr. Wayne's 'spiritual advisor'."

"Oh yes. Quite a brilliant young man. It was such a devastating day for him when Wayne senior perished. I've helped guide him down the right path ever since then." Todd Explained.

"He's told me a lot about your guidance. Especially about dealing with the ones who killed his father. I was hoping you could help me with some 'guidance' as well."

Father Todd's soft face became slightly frigid as Grayson finished talking. Todd knew Grayson was no longer talking about religion.

" 'Guidance' isn't simply given, my child. You have to prove to me that you truly deserve it, and that you are not a devil in disguise."

Grayson turned to look Todd in the eyes.

"The devil is a mere Joke. God is a mystery floating above. And I am merely a bird flying between the two."

Todd closed his eyes and rolled his head.

"I have not met many men of your status, Mr. Grayson. You are the only one deemed fit by Mr. Wayne."

"Can we cut the smoke and mirrors now? I've got a Mafia to take down, and you're the only one who can tell me where they are."

"Alright Grayson. I can't reveal everything I know, but for now I can give you the name of the new boss."

"New boss? Did the other get thrown outa power or something?"

"Not exactly. But those details will come later. Giving 'guidance' is a very long process, Officer Grayson, and you have a long way to go for your salvation."

…

The small monitor flickered as pictures of the church were displayed. Two men stood on either side, waiting for commands from the boss.

"So, Lil' Matches, you think this guy's gonna be a threat? He looks too young to be an experienced cop."

"We all know age doesn't determine experience. He might even have enough of a drive to try and finish us off. It doesn't matter though. There's no way he can win that fight." Matches stood from his chair and waltzed closer to the monitor.

"Do you have a badge number?"

"Yup, and from what we gathered from the audio, his name is Grayson. He's the main investigator on the underground crime in Gotham. From what I've heard, he's actually taken down some of the bosses of organized crime in Bludhaven. Must've gotten bored of the glamour he was gettin'."

The second man spoke up. "Do you think he'll be much trouble, Damian?"

Matches turned around, putting his gun on the inside of his suit jacket.

"If he thinks he can infiltrate the Gotham Mafia, I'll have to teach him a lesson about messing with the Gotham family."

…

...I'm just gonna hide under a rock now.

I know there was so many terrible puns and stuff in here, and I'm pretty sure half of it doesn't even make sense, but this was actually really fun to write!

This is about this super awesome picture on DA called Gotham Undercover. I love it! Go look at it!

art/Gotham-Undercover-367191628

Hope ya like it! Thanks for reading and Enjoy!


End file.
